The promise of goodbye
by Ellana-san
Summary: Traduction de Hopeful Romantic. Elisabeth fait finalement ses adieux à John. Post "Les fantômes du passé" Spoil modéré pour cet épisode.


**Disclaimer:** SGA does not belong to me of course and belongs to all the grand high Mucky Mucks. No money was made from this and no copyright infringement is intended. Any similarity to any other story not my own is coincidence.

_The Promise;_ New Beginning; Tracy Chapman; 1995

**Title:** The Promise of Goodbye  
**Genre:** SGA; Sparky angst  
**Rating:** PG; rated for general content  
**Timeline:** Sometime after "Ghost in the Machine" and contains general spoilers for that episode.  
**Author's Note:** It has been some time since I have written anything in the SGA fandom, but this one just kind of happened... I so wish Lizzie's story had ended better and I think that my brain keeps trying to make that happen... sigh Anyhoo, here it is... Oh, and yup, this one's back to my usual sappy sort of angst.

_**Note de la traductrice**__: Kikou tout le monde ! Je suis plus Stargate SG1 et Sam/Jack d'habitude, mais j'ai découvert cette fic par hasard en voyant une vid sur youtube… C'est une magnifique façon de mettre un point final à l'histoire de John et d'Elisabeth que nous offre Hopeful Romantic. Pour ceux qui galèrent vraiment en anglais j'ai une trad de la chanson de Tracy Chapman, n'hésitez pas à me demander. J'espère que vous aimerez autant que moi. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, je transmettrai à l'auteur. ;)_

**The promise of goodbye**

"_If you wait for me... then I'll come for you. Although I've travelled far, I always hold a __place for you in my heart. If you think of me... If you miss me once in awhile... then I'll return to you. I'll return and fill that space in your heart. Remembering..."_

« Je ne me rappelle pas avoir reçu un coup sur la tête, récemment. » murmura John alors que la douce voix mélodieuse emplissait la pièce.

"_Your touch; your kiss; your warm embrace... I'll find my way back to you, if you'll be waiting... If you dream of me like I dream of you, in a place that's warm and dark, in a place where I can feel the beating of your heart. __Remembering..."_

« Et je suis certain de ne pas avoir avalé quoi que ce soit qu'ait cuisiné Rodney, hier soir, parce que, et bien, ce serait juste dingue… » continua John à voix basse.

« Est-ce que je suis dingue ? Parce que vous ne pouvez pas être revenue simplement pour me chanter des chansons de Tracy Chapman. » déclara John, gardant les yeux fermés et n'osant pas se réveiller totalement pour regarder vers l'endroit où reposait normalement sa guitare.

« _Your touch ; your kiss ; your warm embrace… I'll find my way back to you, if you'll be waiting… I've desired to see your face ; your smile ; to be with you wherever you are_… »

Il était impossible qu'il entende Elisabeth, ici, en train de chanter pour lui, et pourtant il désirait l'impossible au point de le ruiner en ouvrant les yeux.

La musique continua un moment, formant un doux écho à sa voix. « Salut, John. »

« Je vais juste garder les yeux fermés. » lui dit-il calmement.

« C'est probablement aussi bien. » concéda Elisabeth tout aussi calmement. « Comme ça, ça n'a pas besoin de devenir un problème de sécurité au lieu de simplement être… »

« Simplement être ? » pressa le Colonel quand elle cessa de parler.

« Simplement être… ce que c'est. » répondit-elle vaguement.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de demander.

« Moi, revenant simplement pour vous chanter les chansons de Tracy Chapman. » dit-elle.

« Elisabeth… »

John ouvrit les paupières et s'assit pour découvrir Elisabeth assise, en tailleur et pieds nus sur une chaise, sa guitare calée au creux de ses jambes.

« Salut, John. » répéta-t-elle prudemment, observant son visage devenir réservé et pensif.

« Vous savez, il y a une limite au nombre de fois où un homme peut dire adieu et faire son deuil avant de se briser en deux. »

« Je sais. » répondit Elisabeth doucement, tristement.

Il tendit avec prudence la main vers son arme, tentant d'ignorer la façon dont ses traits s'affaissèrent alors qu'elle se résignait à ses actions.

« J'aurai préféré que vous gardiez les yeux fermés. »

« Vous savez, j'aurai préféré moi aussi. » confessa John lentement sans baisser son fusil, essayant de ne pas prendre en compte que celle qu'il voyait était l'Elisabeth de ses souvenirs et pas le visage d'une jeune femme réplicateur.

« Je voulais… Je voulais que vous vous souveniez de moi comme ça, pas comme une quelconque étrangère, comme une quelconque machine gelant dans l'espace… Je voulais… »

« Vous vouliez me chanter des chansons ? »

Les lèvres d'Elisabeth se relevèrent, et elle sourit comme elle en avait l'habitude avant que l'étrangeté de vivre dans la galaxie de Pégase ait foutu en l'air toute sa vie.

« Je jouais quand j'étais enfant, vous savez. » tenta-t-elle de dire sur le ton de la conversation. « Mon père… m'a appris. » ajouta-t-elle avec nostalgie, baissant les yeux sur la guitare dans ses mains avant d'essayer de croiser une fois de plus le regard de John.

« J'ai toujours voulu partager ça avec vous, quelque part… Je voulais partager beaucoup de choses avec vous… Je désirais… J'ai toujours voulu vous dire que je vous aim… »

« Ok, ça suffit. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? » l'interrompit soudainement John.

« Je vous l'ai dit, John… »

« Vous m'avez juste dit ce que je voulais entendre. » coupa-t-il.

« Je vous ai dit ce que je voulais dire. » le contredit Elisabeth. « C'est tout ce que je peux faire. Tout ce que j'ai dit dans le passé vous ne vous y fierez pas, et tout ce que je dirai maintenant vous ne voudrez pas le croire… Alors tout ce que je peux faire est dire ce que je voulais dire. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration et repoussa ses longues boucles brunes éclaircies par le soleil.

« Pas de joker dans ma manche, personne ne me précède ou ne me suit. Pas d'autres plans ou désirs excepté celui-ci… Chanter pour vous, vous dire… »

Elisabeth prit une nouvelle profonde bouffée d'air.

« Vous dire que ceci sera le dernier adieu. »

Brusquement, la radio de John grésilla, les surprenant tous les deux. Sans baisser l'arme vissée dans la direction de la silhouette d'Elisabeth, assise en face de lui, le Colonel y répondit.

« _Colonel Sheppard_. » La voix de Woosley retenti dans l'oreille de John. « _Nous relevons d'étranges radiations en provenance de vos quartiers. Y a-t-il un problème ?_ »

La voix de Rodney s'immisça dans la conversation. « _Quelqu'un s'est infiltré à travers les ordinateurs de la Cité jusqu'au vôtre et on reçoit des signe de vies Anciens venant de votre chambre, John._ »

Le Colonel jeta un coup d'œil à Elisabeth, assise calmement là où elle était, ne donnant aucune indication d'avoir entendu ce qui lui avait été dit, cependant, il était certain qu'elle savait exactement ce qu'on lui avait appris.

« Pas de joker dans la manche ? » demanda John, sa voix pleine d'une suspicion méfiante. Quand Elisabeth ne répondit pas, il continua. « Je pensais que vous aviez dit que les autres ne pouvaient pas achever l'Ascension. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas. » répliqua Elisabeth. « Et… Et je ne l'ai pas fait. Je ne l'ai pas _achevée_. »

« _Les autres ? L'Ascension ? Sheppard, qu'est ce…_ »

John ignora la voix de Rodney dans son oreille qui demandait des explications.

« Quelqu'un m'a aidée. » confessa calmement Elisabeth. « Elle… Elle m'a montré un moyen de purger le reste des machines en moi et ensuite… » elle s'arrêta.

« Les autres ? »

« Ils n'ont jamais été humains… Elle ne pouvait pas… » Une nouvelle fois, elle s'arrêta, tristement ce coup-ci, et John réalisa qu'Elisabeth souffrait réellement du sort des autres qu'elle avait considérés comme son peuple. Presque plus que tout le reste, ça commença à la convaincre que peut-être la femme devant lui était vraiment Elisabeth. « Leurs corps ont été… Il est impossible pour eux de revenir… en aucune forme que ce soit. »

John baissa lentement son arme.

« Je suis vraiment revenue simplement pour… pour chanter pour vous. Je voulais juste vous dire que… »

« Elisabeth ? Vous êtes vraiment… Elisabeth. »

Elle sourit doucement. « Salut, John. »

« _Elisabeth ? Sheppard, venez-vous juste de dire Elisabeth ?_ » questionna Rodney avant que la voix de Woosley ne le coupe.

« _Colonel_ _Sheppard_… »

John éteignit la radio et la mit de côté.

« N'êtes vous pas supposée être luminescente ou autre chose ? »

Le sourire d'Elisabeth se fit plus grand. « Luminescente ? »

« Ouais, ben, vous savez… » répondit John, secouant sa main dans un geste vague. « Je pensais que ça allait avec le reste, pas… »

Elisabeth tira légèrement sur son débardeur bleu pâle.

« Il y aura assez de temps pour être luminescente plus tard. » lui assura-t-il avec un sourire impromptu avant de se reprendre. « Je voulais… »

Elle tira encore sur son haut avant de soupirer. « Je voulais simplement. »

« Moi aussi. » offrit John. « Je voulais. »

Elisabeth sourit une nouvelle fois, doucement.

« Ils vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre, vous savez. »

Elisabeth hocha la tête et déplaça la guitare dans son giron avant de reprendre les accords éparpillés de sa chanson, une fois de plus.

« _Remembering… your touch ; your kiss ; your warm embrace… I'll find my way back to you, if you'll be waiting…_

_I've longed for you, and I have desired to see your face; your smile; to be with you wherever you are… Remembering… your touch, your kiss, your warm embrace… I'll find my way back to you. Please say you'll be waiting…"_

John quitta le lit et parcourut prudemment la distance qui les séparait.

« Que faites vous aux ordinateurs, Elisabeth ? »

Elle cessa de jouer.

« Rien de dangereux, je le jure, John. »

« Vous vous purgez des machines ? »

« Atlantis est le seul endroit qui peut supporter les programmes. C'est le seul endroit qui peut supporter la part de moi qui est toujours… qui n'est toujours pas vraiment humaine. Vous pourrez facilement effacer les programmes une fois que je serai partie, John. Je vous promets que je ne ferai intentionnellement jamais de mal à vous ou à la Cité. »

John plongea dans ses yeux bleu-verts, sentant pratiquement son désir qu'il la croie, son besoin qu'il la croie.

« John… »

Il l'attrapa et la tira sur ses pieds, la laissant replacer la guitare sur la chaise avant de repousser ses cheveux en arrière, cherchant tout le temps son regard.

« Ok. » murmura finalement le Colonel.

« Ok ? »

« Je vous crois, Elisabeth. » lui assura-t-il lentement.

« Merci, John. »

« C'est vraiment un adieu cette fois, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui. » Elle répondit aussi doucement qu'il avait demandé. « Du moins… jusqu'à ce que vous fassiez l'Ascension. » ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Allez, vous voyez vraiment ça arriver, 'Lisabeth ? » la contredit John dans un de ses sourires typiquement malicieux, oubliant pour un moment les années d'étrange tragédie qui les séparaient.

« Oui. » répondit-elle sérieusement. « Parce que je vous attendrais. »

John rencontra son regard, sentant l'instant peser lourdement entre eux avant qu'il ne murmure pratiquement. « D'accord… D'accord, alors. »

Gentiment, il se pencha vers elle, emmenant ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser doux, presque chaste.

A son regard, le Colonel expliqua simplement. « Je voulais… »

« Je sais, moi aussi. »

« Et si… si ceci est vraiment… »

« Je sais ça aussi, John. »

Et brutalement, ils étaient à nouveau en train de s'embrasser, et cette fois, c'était comme s'ils essayaient de se rattraper pour tous les baisers qu'ils avaient manqués en voulant simplement. Ils s'embrassèrent comme s'ils pouvaient reprendre chaque étreinte perdue et l'utiliser pour avancer plus loin.

« Oh, Dieu, j'aimerai… » haleta John contre les lèvres d'Elisabeth. « Je veux… Je vous aim… »

« John… » le coupa-t-elle, toute aussi haletante.

Et finalement, ils s'embrassèrent comme s'ils l'avaient fait pendant des années, comme si chaque coucher et lever de soleil, chaque étoile, avait été le témoin d'un millier de baisers et non pas de seulement celui-ci. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que John remarque que la clarté chaude qui nimbait Elisabteh avait illuminé toute la pièce.

« Elisabeth… » C'était à moitié un cri, à moitié un murmure essoufflé, peu disposé à la laisser partir. « Elisabeth… »

« Fermez les yeux. » chuchota-t-elle, déposant un baiser sur ses paupières quand il le fit. « Au revoir, John. »

Il sentit la chaleur de la lumière brillante d'Elisabeth caresser sa peau avant de disparaître doucement. Elle s'attarda sous ses paupières bien après qu'il sut qu'elle était partie et il souhaita presque pouvoir garder pour toujours ses yeux clos. Au lieu de ça, John soupira et attrapa sa guitare, s'installant au bout de son lit. Lentement, il commença à jouer.

« _Together again, it would feel so good to be in your arms, where all my journeys end. If you can make a promise… If it's one that you can keep… I vow to come for you, if you wait for me and say you'll hold a place for me in your heart… in your heart… in your heart…_"

Le bruit de l'ouverture de la porte de ses quartiers interrompit son jeu et il se leva, reposant sa guitare.

« Elle est partie… » accueillit-il son équipe…

Fin


End file.
